Out of Thin Air
by Ascot no miko
Summary: A JYORI (Jyou/Iori) fanfiction. Don't like, don't read. Summary: Iori has a 'bad day' (to put it lightly) and Jyou conforts him... well, kind of...


  
A/N: Here are a few translations:  
  
Dooshite: Why  
Ai Shiteru: I love you  
Domo arigatou gazaimashita: Thank you very very much  
  
Also... A-HEM.... If you don't like yaoi, or the thought of JYOU and IORI being a couple' in a manner of speaking, don't read. Don't flame me for this either. Why, you ask? Because that would be just plain stupid, to be blunt. Besides, I can write what I wish, ne? Also, Jyou and Iori have been aged two years. *bows* Enjoy.  
  


**Out of Thin Air**  


  
  
Jyou walked home from school, an ironic spring in his step. It had actually been quite a bad day at school- he had failed a test, and had dropped his lunch in the lap of the student body president; accidentally, of course. All in all, Jyou shouldn't have been happy and grinning as he left the school, but he was. Why?  
  
Because he was going to visit the cutest little boy that he'd ever seen.  
  
It was strange, really. Him, a junior- Kido Jyou, in love with a fifth grader- Hida Iori. Not only that, even... It was more the fact that Jyou just couldn't work himself up to telling Iori how he felt. I don't want to warp his childhood.' Jyou thought, a forlorn expression crossing over his face. Shrugging, Jyou shook off the feeling, realizing that, even though he couldn't tell Iori about his feelings, that he might as well be good friends with the younger boy.  
  
Looking up, Jyou realized that he had unknowingly walked to Iori's apartment building. Looking at the door number in front of him, Jyou smiled softly as he realized that he was in front of Iori's apartment, and he tapped lightly on the door. A few moments passed by before someone answered, and Iori's kaasan, Minako, looked out. Smiling, Jyou said, K'nichewa, Minako-san. I'm here to see Iori-kun.  
  
Oh, it's you, Jyou! Minako said, smiling brightly at the sight of the blue-haired boy. I thought that it might be a few of the members from my book club, but I suppose that they're coming later. Stepping aside, Minako ushered Jyou into the house, saying, Do you want something to eat, Jyou?  
  
Arigatou, ne. Jyou replied, looking over Minako's shoulder to where he could see Iori's closed door. That's odd...' Jyou thought, frowning slightly. Iori-kun usually leaves the door open...' Placing his bookbag on the ground by the kitchen, Jyou said, Minako-san, I'm going to go and talk to Iori-kun, if that's all right with you. As Minako nodded her approval, Jyou began to walk over to the door.  
  
Knocking briefly on the door, Jyou listened carefully to see if he could here Iori's reply. When no answer came, Jyou frowned, and pushed the door open, until he could see into the small bedroom. There, curled up on the bed, was Hida Iori, the young boy's knees pulled up to his chest, with his arms clenched tightly around them.  
  
Iori was crying.  
  
And not just simple crying, either. Unlike most children, Iori was the type of person to try and hold the tears in. Iori's forest green eyes were shut tightly, trying desperately not to let the tears escape from them. Jyou could see that Iori was extremely upset, as how he was clenching his jaw in hopes that he wouldn't make any noise at all.   
  
Oh, Iori-kun... Jyou said, his voice hushed. There, right there, was his secret love, nearly overcome with agony and despair, and Jyou felt a hard pang of pain hit him straight in the chest. Iori-kun, what's wrong? Jyou walked over quietly to Iori, who had made no move to respond, and he wrapped the smaller boy up in a loose hug, trying to get Iori to tell him what had happened.  
  
Iori's eyes opened, a singular tear escaping from them, and falling down his cheek. Looking up at Jyou, Iori wiped the tear away, and tried to remember his manners. K-k-konnichewa, J-jyou-san.... Iori said softly, his voice cracking slightly as he tried not to burst out in tears at that very moment.  
  
Iori-kun, you will tell me what happened immediately. Jyou said, a kind but reprimanding tone in his voice. Iori looked up at him with wide, emerald-colored eyes, and Jyou couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow for his young friend when he saw the tears glistening in them. Iori... please. You must tell me what happened.  
  
It's... it's dumb. Iori murmured, unable to speak. You'll just laugh at me...  
  
Iie, I won't, Iori-kun! Jyou replied forcefully, touching Iori's shoulder lightly, in hopes that the touch would make Iori realize that Jyou wasn't going to criticize him. Iori, if something hurt you so much to make you cry like this, it must not be stupid. What happened, Iori? You can trust me to keep a secret for you, if you wish.  
  
Iori was quiet for a few antagonizing moments, before quietly beginning to speak. Softly, the brown-haired boy said, I was over at my friend Sacchi's house. He wasn't able to go to school that day because he had broken his leg earlier, and his kaasan wanted him to stay at home. I went over there to visit him, and we ended up watching this strange American movie, that had been translated into Japanese. It was some odd video about an Arabian knight, or something...  
  
When Iori appeared to stop speaking, Jyou began to try and persuade him to tell the rest. But before the blue-haired boy had a chance to say a thing, Iori again began to reveal his tale. It was fun for awhile, b-but then the guy getting married to this princess sang this weird song, and it h-hurt, because i-it was t-true... Iori began to lose his posture as he continued to tell the story, apparently hurt by whatever song that character had been singing.  
  
Jyou sat down on the side of the bed, tilting Iori's head up so that he would be looking the smaller boy straight in the eye. What was the song, Iori-kun?  
  
Tears continued to brim the edge of Iori's emerald eyes, but the young child took a gulp of air, trying to clear his throat out so that he could sing the song. Wiping his nearly overflowing eyes, Iori softly sang, You don't understand, there is so much that you don't see. Just think if you can, how growing up had to be like for me. Your father's a man, who taught you who you are; mine was never there. So how can you say, I don't come out of thin air?  
  
Jyou was nearly lost in the way that Iori sang; so soft, sweet... innocent. But, as the words registered themselves into Jyou's brain, he was slightly baffled by the reason of Iori's sobbing. He had known that Iori's father was dead, but why would a song as simple and conciliatory as that one hurt Iori? Looking down at the brunette child, Jyou asked, Is that why you're crying, Iori-kun?  
  
Hai... iie... Iori murmured, tears welling up yet again in his already red and puffy eyes. It's just that... in the story, the guy with the father who wasn't there... his father was alive, and he came back. Taking his eyes off of the wall, and looking up at Jyou, Iori said, My father's never going to come back. He's d-dead, Jyou-san... and h-he will never c-come back and h-help m-me.... Tears, again, were visible as they streamed down Iori's soft cheeks, and Jyou felt utmost compassion well up in his heart, feeling like the emotions were going to make him explode.  
  
Iori... Iori-kun, it's okay. Jyou said, losing all posture and hugging the young boy firmly. Iori, it'll be alright... Iori, please stop crying...  
  
But Iori couldn't seemed to stop the tears from flowing out, like a river after a day-long rainstorm. His small hands clutched at Jyou's arm, as if he was trying to hold onto something real to make sure that this fear, this pain, was truly happened. Through his tears, though, Iori was able to say, But Jyou... I'm from thin air, just like that song said! My tousan's gone... Kaasan's too busy... no one cares! I could just die, and no one would notice at all!   
  
Jyou's eyes widened at Iori's last sentence, and he hastily set foot to stop the emotions that he knew Iori was feeling. Iori, that's not right! You know, just as well as I do, that it isn't true! Trying hard to think of something, anything, to stop Iori from thinking this way, Jyou said, What about Miyako? She would be devastated if anything happened to you, and you know that!  
  
Iori looked back up at Jyou, a forgotten tear sliding down his already tearstained cheek. Miya-chan doesn't even give me any regard when Koushiro or Sora is in the room. Iori replied bitterly, not agreeing with Jyou's statement. I'm just some silly kid that she has to tolerate!   
  
It was at that moment, that very second, that Jyou lost his control. It was the only thing that was holding him together, that very control, but Jyou couldn't help it. It seemed that Iori wasn't going to be convinced without utmost proof, and giving him that proof was exactly what Jyou had wanted to do for quite some time. With Iori gazing up at him, wide, emerald eyes full of tears, Jyou decided that it was time to take the risk.  
  
Bringing up all of his courage, Jyou leaned down and kissed Iori.  
  
There was a moment afterwards that felt like perfect bliss; for Jyou, at least. He didn't know how Iori was taking it, but after a moment, Jyou felt Iori begin to kiss back, ever so slightly. Pulling away from the small boy, the brown haired, green-eyed child, Jyou felt himself blush as he said, Someone does care about you, Iori-kun. I do.  
  
Still baffled by the sudden kiss, Iori could only ask, N-nani, Jyou-san?  
  
Ai shiteru, Iori.  
  
Jyou felt tears of his own well up in his eyes, and he stood up, mentally kicking himself- hard. Leaning his head against the wall lightly, Jyou felt a tear slide down his own cheek as he muttered, K'so... Iori-kun, gomen nasai... gomen... I shouldn't have done that... Iori-kun, gomen ne...  
  
Wrapped up in his own self-doubt, Jyou didn't hear the soft footsteps nearing him. Only when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist did he look up, ever so slightly, to see Iori with his head buried into Jyou's side, arms tightly around him. Jyou whispered, surprised that Iori wasn't upset at Jyou for his actions.  
  
Domo arigatou gazaimashita. Iori said, lifting his head up to look straight into Jyou's own ebony black eyes.   
  
Jyou kneeled down, and he placed his hands on Iori's shoulders. Dooshite, Iori?  
  
Iori's eyes were wide and joyous as he responded with a simple sentence. Because you showed me that someone cared. And best of all... Iori paused for a moment, looking a little embarrassed as well. And best of all, I care for that person, too. Ai shiteru, Jyou.  
  
Ai shiteru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *gags; falls to the floor from the overdose of utmost sap* Help.... medic....  
  
Matt: *sigh* Kyra, you wrote this, and you loved writing it. Why are you so down?  
  
*glares at Matt* You see, just because I wrote this, and I loved it, doesn't mean that there isn't tons of sap! This fanfiction is positively loaded with crying, and pain, and admitting the truth... it hurts me to even read it over! Too much sap makes me go bezerk! Whaaa..... *weeps*  
  
Iori: *reading the fic over* I'm crying too much...   
  
Tough. C'mon, would you rather be back with MK as a muse?  
  
Iori: Yes.  
  
SHE KILLED YOU!   
  
Iori: .........so?  
  
*sigh* Anyways, I don't own digimon, and this fic was a response to a challenge from, of course MK Death. Now maybe she'll find time to write that Iori-being-captured-by-Ken idea of mine... ^^ Glad ya'll read this! BTW, what'd you all think? Sequel? No sequel? Author should die a horrible and tragic death? Please, tell me!  



End file.
